Back in the day,
by BDRSDC
Summary: Sarah Crawley, a great great granddaughter of Matthew and Mary Crawley had always loved the stories she was told by her Grandfather, Stories of the Crawley's and staff at Downton. She had always wished that she could have experienced those stories and that wish comes true. Will it be like the stories she was told?


**Hopefully you like this was just an on the spot idea, so enjoy it or hate it I don't mind. :)) Elizabeth X**

Sarah Crawley had always loved hearing about the stories of her great great parents, Robert and Cora Crawley and the estate Downton Abbey. Her grandpa had told her many entertaining and sad stories of the family, the workers and the estate itself when she was a child! She always wondered what it had been like to live in that huge house back then, but now it was owned by government to be on show to the public and give them the long history of what it had been like to live in England as a lord. She wished she could tell the great stories of the Crawley family, Mr. Carson the butler, Daisy the kitchen maid, Mr. Bates the valid, Anna the maid, Thomas the footman, Brason the republican and the whole staff. But nobody cared for those stories anymore...except her.

Sarah walk outside the great building which was Downton, " Why couldn't I have been there to meet you all...Crawley's were basically royalty, now I'm a 20 year old girl with no job and a house I can't afford!" She shouted at the house. Dark grey clouds formed in the sky and a cold heavy breeze blew against her. "I want to meet you all! It's not fair! Please let me go back in time to meet you all! Please!" She kneeled on the hard gravel, curled into a ball crying. She stayed there until darkness over came her and she fell asleep, crying.

Matthew Crawley was cheerfully walking around the estate thinking about how it is so great to have Sybil back, even tom, in time for Mary and his wedding. He kept strolling until he heard a cry coming behind a tree, "Hello?" He called. He got no reply, he quickly ran over to that tree to find a young woman in her 20's curled up in the oddest clothes shivering. The more he looked at her, the more she looked like Mary to him which he found odd. She may have been crying but she was asleep, he shook her a bit but she didn't wake up. He wasn't sure if it was right but he picked her up and carried her in the direction of the house. The girls, Tom and Robert were waiting for luncheon when they heard Matthew call for help. They quickly ran into the hall to find a young girl in odd clothes asleep and shivering in his arms. "I found her beside a tree crying I decided to carry her in if that is alright!?" Matthew Explained frightened. Mrs. Crawley ran up to his side "Mr. Carson, Thomas get her up quickly into a bed and put plenty of blankets on her! "Quickly!" She directed. The family were in shock and Matthew began to feel uncomfortable, he decided to give an explanation as to why he was helping the stranger. "She looked like you Mary, i'm not quite sure but I want to know why" he explained to a shocked marry and her family. Mary was proud of the kind heart her fiancé had "I thought the same, it was like looking in a mirror, and Papa are you alright with her here until we know her?" Mary asked her father. Robert was interested in who this girl was, she looked like a Crawley but he wasn't sure why. He replied to his daughter" it is quite alright with me, I'll get Anna to keep an eye in her, well we best get on with luncheon" he replied while herding his family into the dining room.

Sarah opened her eyes to a slightly familiar room, she had been here as a child, there was a woman sitting in the corner dressed like a 20th century nurse. "Ugghhh where am I? How did I get here...wait this is Downton? It's meant to be closed, did you break in?" She began to accuse the poor blonde girl. Sarah had been sure she had seen a photo of this girl but she was also certain it was a photo of the Downton staff for great grandparents' time. The maid reply "Miss we found you outside, what do you mean did I break in? Also have you been here before?" She was a very polite woman; Sarah wasn't sure how to reply. "Oh thank you very much, Yes It's a family home I came here to see my grandpa all the time, this was where he died." Anna was shocked to hear this "I'll be back in a moment Miss; I am just going to get the Crawley family!" With that she ran quickly to the dining hall and burst through the door, the whole family stared at her and the men stood up. Mr. Carson gave her his famous death stare, she chose to ignore it. "Anna is there something wrong with our guest?" Lord Grampton asked questionably. Anna quickly replied "Well not physically but I think you will want to hear it, please come up quickly."Robert and the whole family came up to the guest bedroom curious as to whom this girl was. Sarah was looking at the room "Oh papa I miss you dearly" she whispered to herself. Suddenly a lot of familiar people barged into her room, she then realised it was her grandpa's parents, aunts, uncle and grandparents she laughed "This must be a dream" she said quietly but they all heard her. "State your name and business as to why you are here?" Robert, her great grandparent. "My name is Sarah Crawley, I was crying outside this building in the year 2013 and ended up in this time, which I have no way of explaining!" She said with hope that they believed her. Edith laughed "That was very funny, are you a local joker?" The rest of the family had confused faces. "Prove this to us?" Matthew asked he believed she wasn't lying. "Emma well to start off I am the great granddaughter of Mary and Matthew Crawly, I know who all of you are because my grandpa told me stories and showed photos of you and the house staff. I know this house at the back of my hand, I know Tom and Sybil's great grandchildren who are living in part of England and Dublin. I have electronic devises and clothes from 2013! Is that enough proof?" The family looked scared, "Well it explains as to why she looks so like me" Mary said. Sybil and Tom walked over to Sarah," So are my grandchildren all healthy?" Sybil asked, her grandpa said that she died at birth but his mother described her as the kindest and most loving person. "Yes very they are good friends of mine!" She said with a smile. "Sarah, you said you have technology from the future, what do you use in that time?" Robert asked with so much interest. Sarah looked in her jeans pocket and took out an I phone. She turned it on and showed the family, "What is this rectangular black box?" Robert asked intrigued by its unusual shape and size. "It's like a telephone but portable, we call it a mobile phone and there are so many different brands." She replied while chuckling. "That is ludicrous! Has technology taken over the word?" Robert asked flabbergasted, "yes, we rely on technology to live. It's our way of life now, kind of sad when you think about it." Sarah suddenly felt light headed, "do you mind if I get some sleep? Also could this stay in this room, nobody must know the truth. I can be a distant cousin and that can be why I look vaguely like Mary!" They all nodded, shock still showed on their faces as they left the room for their guest to sleep.


End file.
